


Swim, swim, my dear

by LocalSarcasm



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston -Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Swimming Pools, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom attempts to teach a special someone how to swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swim, swim, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I came up with after being influenced by a mini vacation I took.

”NO!”

”Oh, come now, love.” Tom sighed desperately as he stood in the clear warm water that barely reached up to his slightly hairy, manly knees. The subtle waves that hit his legs were ever so tempting, making him wish he could just jump into the pool he currently stood in just as he had done in his younger days as an athletic boy. He stared at her hopeful, wishing that maybe, just maybe, she would gain the courage to join him in the water and enjoy some fun times together, now that he finally managed to remove himself from his busy schedule that didn’t allow much time for himself or the most important people in his life.

“I said no!” she huffed dramatically with her arms crossed, standing her ground atop the stairs and far away of the pesky water she found to be displeasing and terrifying.

“But we came all this way to enjoy the water.” he begged, hoping he wouldn’t have to be disappointed in their trip.

“But I don’t want to…” she whined and stomped her foot on the wet tiles, quickly turning red in the face as a temper tantrum made its way.

“Don’t worry, love. I’ll hold onto you and keep you afloat.” he insisted and ran his hands through the water. “The water is shallow here, you’ll be fine. We don’t even have to go to the deeper end.”

“It’s embarrassing.” she kept on whining, looking around to see the rest of the hotel guests who either swam or enjoyed the other luxuries of the spa. She watched uncomfortably as the children ran around the swimming hall, nearly bumping into her as she stood still right in front of the pool like a marble column.

“There’s nothing embarrassing about learning how to swim, sweetheart.” Tom said with his expressive eyebrows that always made her feel rather warm inside. Tom walked towards the steps of the pool, offering her his helping and loving hand, wishing to help her with this exciting new step in life. “Besides… it’s about time you learned how to swim. You’re a big girl now.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked. “You don’t have a problem with the bathtub at home even though its ginormous compared to your size…”

“That’s different…” she whined desperately, hoping to find any way of not having to get into the pool.

“Lucy, you’re nearly thirty years old, you have to learn how to swim.” he replied sadly with very little patience left.

“I’ve managed just fine this far, haven’t I?” she countered, feeling rather irritated herself.

“Love, I promise you, once you learn how to swim, you’ll find it to be both an excellent form of exercise as well as a fun pastime.

But Lucy only shook her head and stood her ground of not moving an inch towards the pool that was themed after the shallow waters of the Caribbean with faux palm trees and all.

“Please, Lucy?” Tom begged sincerely. “I’ve only got a weeks’ worth of vacation and I don’t want to swim here alone. I want to spend this relaxing and fun time with you.”

Lucy grumbled under her breath, irate that his request truly was simple and easily executed if she would only muster enough courage and agree to try. Why oh why had he chosen to spend part of his vacation in a spa was beyond her, but now that they had at least a few days to together and away from the hectic life in London, she would not dare question his motives in fear of ruining his vacation.

But Lucy soon warmed up to Tom’s request and took a tight hold of his hand and came down the steps. “There we go.” Tom said with a wide, opened mouthed grin as he watched his beloved walk down into the shallow water. “This will be fun, you’ll see!”


End file.
